Sabores de fãs
by Lina Hatake
Summary: Eu resolvi colocar minhas amigas nessas fic, nun ligam non, neh?XD


Sabores de Fãs Estávamos andando pelas ruas de Saint City, quando falávamos de alguns ícones daquela cidade.  
Áquila:Mas é verdade!Eu queria que ele estivesse em um cavalo branco, de branco, e.  
Naru:Ah ta! Como se o Dragão ficasse em cima de um cavalo...do Pégaso, huahauhauhu!  
Lina:Ai, fala sério Naru...cuidado, Áquila!  
Áquila:Hein?tromba!com alguém e cai no chão  
Naru:tsc, tsc...peraí?  
Lina:Áquila...olha.  
Áquila:Quem foi que...NÃO ACREDITO!desmaia  
Shiryu:Ah, desculpa!Ela ta bem?  
Naru:Ooii, Shiryu...sou fã de voc...sendo interrompido por Áquila, que se levanta  
Áquila:EU SOU MUITO FÃ DE VOCÊ!NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AQUI NA MINHA FRENTE!  
Shiryu:Mas estou aqui...gota na testa  
Naru:...vou ficar quieta.  
Lina:Dragão, que andas fazendo aqui?  
Shiryu:Estou sabendo que vai rolar uma rave aqui na cidade, onde todos os Cavaleiros estarão.Só vim comprar os ingressos pra entrar e tenho alguns que vieram a mais.Querem?  
As três:Lógico!  
Depois que ele foi embora, Áquila ficou lerda pra responder nossas perguntas, só depois que ela volta ao normal.  
Áquila:Gente nós não somos Anime!Como vamos entrar?  
Naru:Vamos ler o ingresso:  
"1 entrada para a rave do ano da cidade.Válida pra todas as pessoas que forem ou gostarem dos bravos Cavaleiros.Poderão tirar autógrafos deles e ter a sorte grande de sair com um deles por meio de sorteio"  
Lina:Que bom!Podemos ir!Mas vai estar cheio.  
Áquila:E se eu for escolhida pra ficar com o Shiryu?  
Naru: Você acha que vai ser escolhida?Duvido!  
Áquila responde com um olhar de confiança.Lina apenas estava pensando com qual ela queria sair.Naru queria pegar o Dragão, mas também estava de olho no Escorpião.  
Chega á noite.Todos estavam por lá!  
Naru:Puxa, tanto homem aqui...uau!  
Áquila:Eu só quero saber do Shiryu!  
Lina:Certeza?Tem um outro que você acha interessante...olha lá!  
Quando ela vira, quase tem um desmaio:Aioria de Leão!  
Aioria:Olá, meninas.Vocês é que foram convidadas por Shiryu?  
Áquila:Sim sim!Fomos sim, Aioria!Te acho um Cavaleiro muito competente, muito leal, muito.  
Aioria:Hã...obrigado.  
Naru:Eu vou pegar o Dragão se for assim.  
Lina:Aiaiai...Naru querida.Você está exagerando.  
Naru:E você, Lina?Já se decidiu?  
Lina:Ainda não...eu estou na dúvida se é o Shaka ou o Mu.  
Naru:Eu não pegaria nenhum!São uns bandos de pessoas sem iniciativa.Vou ficar com o Miro mesmo.  
Áquila ainda estava suspirando pelo leãozinho, quando uma voz conhecida chama todos para o centro da festa:  
Saori:Boa noite. Gostaria de fazer os sorteios das garotas sortudas que terão a sorte de sair com seus ídolos.Vamos começar pelos Cavaleiros de Bronze.  
Lina:Vixe, até eles falarem dos de Ouro vai demorar!  
Saori:Andrômeda...Pâmela.Fênix...Gisella.  
Naru:Vamos ver se a nossa amiga aqui dá sorte.  
Áquila:Vou sim!  
Saori:Dragão...que está escrito aqui?Tatsumi, me ajuda!  
Tatsumi:Ávida...Átila...algo assim!  
Saori:Acho que é Áquila...bem, assim, termina a seleção das fãs de Bronze.Vamos agora o de Prata.  
Áquila:Falei?  
Naru:Falou com o Mu por acaso?Muita coincidência!  
Lina:Vai lá,fia!Pega o seu Dragão e sai daqui voando!Vamos esperar uma eternidade Naru.  
Naru:Ô...mas eu quero o pontudinho pra mim!  
Saori:Cefeu...Tina.Agora uma surpresa pra quem escolheu a turma de Ouro! Vamos falar com quem eles quiserem sair!  
Lina e Naru:Hein?  
Saori:Começa por Peixes!Com quem tu queres sair?Escolhe uma dessas daqui do papel.  
Afrodite:Hun...esta aqui.  
Naru:Ai, caramba!Agora que vamos nos fuder!  
Lina:Talvez não.Olha lá Naru!  
Naru?  
Lina:O Mu parece que ta usando a Telecinese com o Miro e com o Shaka.Reparou que ele ta olhando pra gente?  
Lina dá um sorriso para Mu, que responde igualmente.  
Naru:Agora reparei...eles tão combinando as coisas!  
Lina:Isso mesmo.  
Saori:Escorpião, o mais charmoso dos Cavaleiros.Qual destas?  
Miro:Bem, esta daqui, a Naru!  
Naru:AAAAhhhhh!Que legal!Tchau, Lina!  
Lina:Tchau.E agora?Shaka ou Mu?  
Saori:Virgem, o Cavaleiro mais próximo de Deus, em todos s quesitos...qual destas?  
Shaka:Bem...esta aqui.Lina.  
Lina:Shaka?Por que eu?  
Bem, assim elas saem com os Cavaleiros que elas mais veneravam.Mas Lina havia ficado meio ressentida em relação a Áries; Naru queria também o Dragão e Áquila ficou um pouco em dúvida pelo Leão.  
Estavam dançando lá com seus ídolos, conversando:  
1°casal:  
Áquila:Ai, Dragão!Por que você tem aquela mania de rancar a camisa?Deixa toda garota constrangida!  
Shiryu:Não sei, só sei que é costume eu fazer isso.Quando se luta, não acho necessário ficar de camisa.Vai rasgar lutando mesmo.  
Áquila:Ah, sim.Eu adoro quando você faz isso, mas fico morrendo de vergonha ao te ver descamisado.  
Shiryu:Hun...sabe que gosto quando uma garota fica com vergonha?  
2°casal:  
Naru:Miro, é verdade que você andava junto com Saga e Kanon pra fazer orgias lá no Santuário?  
Miro:Desde quando?Acha que tenho cara de arruaceiro?O Ikki que é:bate em divindade (Shaka), bate em mordomo (Tatsume), bate até em mulher!(Pandora).Apenas me divirto um pouco, tipo saio com o Camus e o Shura pra azarar.Nada de orgias!  
Naru:Por isso que eu te adoro, Miro!  
3°casal:  
Lina:Eu reparei que vocês estavam combinando tudo, ou era impressão minha?  
Shaka:É, você acertou.Eu, Mu e Miro havíamos reparado que vocês estavam de olho na gente;daí Mu usou a telecinese e leu seus pensamentos. Mas eu também estava na dúvida.  
Lina: É?O que você viu em mim?  
Shaka:Algo que está além dos sete sentidos, algo que não sei explicar...vocês têm poderes além do normal.Não são Cosmos de luta, mas são Cosmos diferentes do normal.  
Lina:Hun, sei...parece que você descobriu sobre a gente.  
Deu pra ver o clima da história:Áquila ta boba com tudo isso, afinal o Dragão dela está ao lado dela;Naru está espantada ao saber que Escorpião não é tão safado quanto parece –será? ; e Lina parece que está lá mais por investigação!  
Lina:Espere um pouquinho, Shaka?  
Shaka:Tudo bem.  
Ela foi na direção das meninas, que foram num cantinho conversar.  
Lina:Parece que eles descobriram que não somos Animes!  
Naru:Tem algum problema?  
Áquila:Tem sim!A gente vai ser expulsa!  
Lina:Eu tenho tudo sobre controle.Shaka foi conversar com Mu e disse que ta tudo resolvido.A gente é Anime agora!  
Áquila:Que bom!Como fomos transformadas?  
Lina:Somos Amazonas de Aço, que foram criadas no Brasil!  
Naru:Aço?Temos poderes?  
Lina:Sim!Somos espiãs do Governo Lula e viemos pra "investigação".Alguém roubou a Armadura de Jesus da Capela de Nossa Senhora Aparecida. Áquila:Armadura de Jesus?  
Lina:Eu que inventei!Senão eles não nos aceitariam.  
Naru:E somos o que, afinal?  
Lina:Áquila de Gênesis, Naru de Salmos e Lina de Apocalipse.  
Áquila:Credo!Apocalipse!  
Lina:O que importa é que somos Animes agora.Podem voltar, é só Miro e Shiryu não repararem.  
Depois dessa, todos eles ficaram na rave até as 4:00.Advinha o que aconteceu?  
Shiryu:A gente tava pensando em levar vocês pro Santuário.Tão a fim?  
Shaka:Não são obrigadas!  
Miro:Só se vocês quiserem.  
Áquila:Ai...não sei...acho que sim.  
Naru:Eu vou!  
Lina Eu também! O que eles fizeram por lá?Só Zeus sabe...brincadeira, eu vou contar: quando amanheceu, encontramos todos dormindo.  
em camas separadas!Não pensem orgias!Em seguida as meninas se despedem.  
Lina:O que acharam?Foi bom, né?Jogamos cartas, videogames...como o Shaka é bom naquele de Tetris!De olhos fechados!  
Áquila:Só de estar perto de Shiryu, já foi muuuito bom!  
Naru:Com certeza!O Miro é tudo!  
Lina:O que você e o Miro foram fazer na cozinha que demoraram tanto?  
Naru:Estávamos com fome, á noite e.  
Lina:... foram dar uma rapidinha...sei...eu e Shaka estávamos jogando na sala àquela hora!Pensa que não vi?  
Naru:Áquila o que tava fazendo no quarto do Shiryu?  
Áquila:Eu fui só dar boa noite, sua insana!  
Lina:Naru você ta fugindo do assunto!Confessa que foi dar pra ele!  
Naru:Ta bom, eu confesso!Eu...dei um beijo!  
Lina:Sabia que tinha dado algo.  
Áquila:Mas Lina e você?Fala que na verdade, você é a mais insana de nós três!  
Naru:É!Você deu pro Shaka?  
Lina:Ele que me deu!  
As duas:Hein?  
Lina:É...ele me deu...um soco na cara!  
As duas: Por quê?  
Lina:Por que eu tava jogando Game Boy na cama, que tava colada na dele.Daí, eu tinha ganhado última fase do Mario;fiquei feliz, mas acabei dando uma cotovelada nos olhos do Shaka!Ele acorda, achando que era um inimigo e me dá uma cotovelada na minha barriga!  
As duas:Credo!que azar!  
Lina:Ah, sabia que a gente tem direito de sair com eles novamente?  
Áquila:Como assim?  
Naru:Com eles novamente?  
Lina:Não, com a segunda opção que escolhemos.Eles falaram isso pra mim hoje de manhãzinha.Agora, Áquila vai com o Leão, Naru vai com o Dragão e eu vou com o Áries!  
Naru:Pode o Dragão de novo?...ai, que lindo!  
Áquila:Aioria...perto de mim?Não vou agüentar!  
Lina:Chega de drama, Áquila!Parece suas fics!Pelo menos a gente vai sair com mais caras lindos!  
Agora que elas sabiam disso, elas foram se arrumar para voltar ao Santuário novamente.Chegando lá, nova decoração.  
Mu:Sabia que viriam.Estão lindas!  
Shiryu:Olá de novo, garotas!  
Aioria:Ajam com se estivessem em casa.  
Áquila:Eu vou surtar.  
Naru:Eu vou beijar muuuuito!  
Lina:Façam o que quiserem.Ainda tem o terceiro dia!  
Áquila apenas conversou com o leão,Naru novamente foi pra cozinha e Lina foi jogar Mario com Mu.  
Depois de saírem de lá:  
Lina:E aí, meninas?Foi pra cozinha de novo, Naru?  
Naru:Com certeza!Áquila, conversou muito?  
Áquila:Mais do que ontem.  
Naru:Só conversa?Sei...e Lina, levou outro soco?  
Lina:Não.  
Áquila:Que foi desta vez?  
Lina:Tenho sono leve.Daí, o Mu foi me acordar com um apito; sem querer, me assusto e dou um chute lá embaixo nele.Não sei como ele não previu!  
Naru:Deve doer.  
Áquila:Ele não usa a Telecinese pra coisas banais!Senão seria chato.  
Naru:Ah, e o que você estava falando de terceiro dia?  
Lina:Agora é a bomba!A gente vai pro Motel!  
As duas:...?sério?  
Lina:Desta, eu não esperava...pra quem vocês querem dar?  
Naru:Ai...pro primeiro.E você, Lina?Já se decidiu?  
Lina:Já...pro segundo.Áquila?  
Áquila:Eu não sei!Gente, mas não é assim, a gente dar por dar!  
Naru:Áquila nós somos Animes agora!Podemos o que quisermos! Não quer mesmo dar pro Dragão?  
Áquila:Ta bom.Eu vou com ele...mas é que tudo isso me deixa constrangida!  
Lina:Mas é um a boa a gente aceitar!Vou falar com o Mu por Telecinese e a gente vai se arrumar pro Motel.  
Agora sim, só Zeus sabe que aconteceu com essas "Amazonas brasileiras.  
Huhauahuahuhaua!Foi muito bom...escrever o fic!Bem, esse fic surgiu por uma conversa entre as minhas amigas do MSN, que sugeriu esses nomes.Cada uma escolheu com quem queria ficar mas uma disse que iria pegar o Shiryu e a outra não tinha deixado, daí ela escolheu o Miro.Eu fiquei na dúvida entre o Mu e o Shaka (como sempre), mas sempre fico com o Mu, não sei o porquê. Daí, lembrei que uma também amava o Aioria, então fiz com que tirássemos casquinha de duas opções – ou melhor, dois Cavaleiros.Espero que estejam satisfeitas, meninas  
Lina Inverse, ainda na dúvida entre Mu, Shaka e Trunks... mas sempre pega esse último! 


End file.
